bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Form IV: Kansōshiki
The Kansōshiki (簡素式, Simplicity Style) was the fourth form of Zanjutsu combat taught solely within Horiwari; making it a style unique to the Ryū Order and the Dragonforce. Description and Application Form IV was a passive Form praised for its staunch defense; the guiding principal of its stance and techniques where to outlast the opponent and, if the opportunity arose, deceive them into making a mishap through misdirection and outright deception. Practitioners where required to analyze their opponents thoroughly and completely, though many would note this as a major weakness. The mental focus required often drained the practitioner, particularly when responding to stronger and more developed opposition. To compensate Form IV stylists utilized energy efficient maneuvers; using nothing more than the bare minimum required to block, divert or parry an attack. It was this outlook that earned it the Simplicity Style moniker; though many of its more advanced practitioners scoffed at this notion. Form IV required complete mental focus on behalf of the practitioner. Many noted this was due to the "Inner Eye" approach; a notion that, even with ones eyes closed, a practitioner could still determine the path of an enemies attacks by reading their "heart" and thus guaging where an attack would land before it actually did so. Kazuma (who was blind) noted that feeling the vibrations on the air and using external senses other than the eyes played a huge role, but also maintained that eyesight was not required at all. Kenji lent credit to this as he often performed his own Form IV stances with his eyes closed. Techniques *'Roundhouse Slash' (機関庫 切れ, kikanko kire): a defensive slash in a semicircular motion designed with many striking angles with minimal energy expenditure; a low slash outside or inside; a slash to the midsection; and a low counter-slash aimed towards the leg or lower-body. *'Barrier Sword' (壁剣, heki ken): a full-body defensive sequence of back-and-forth slashes from one side of the body to another designed to quickly and effortlessly cover all angles; creating a "wall" of deflecting blades. The effect is heightened with two swords. Practitioners Kazuma Nishiki, accredited as Form IV's inventor, is one practitioner of this purely defensive form. He was taught by Kusaka Kori who was known for his Form II tactics of "superior firepower" and Kenji Hiroshi, whose "wait them out" philosophy was complimented with brutal counters and balanced swordplay. Kazuma built Form IV from the ground up to answer both; simplicity combined with energy efficient maneuvers to tire out a Form II practitioner and a deceptive side to unbalance Form III and thus break their attacking momentum. Behind the Scenes *The author, Kenji-Taichō, would like to accredit Another Poetic Spartan for helping to construct what is written here through his messages. *The author, Kenji-Taichō, would also like to credit the various individuals involved with Star Wars related works, as the Kansōshiki is based upon the Three Rings of Attack and Defense present within the extended universe of Star Wars, as well as the canon Lightsaber form known as Form I: Shii-Cho. Other contributing factors where the terms in martial arts and the martial art form known as . Elements of martial arts are also prevalent. References and notes Navigation